


GSA (Stands For Get Some Ass)

by jedusaur



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, F/M, High School, M/M, Prom, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his first ever GSA meeting. Mikey tipped him off that it was a great place to get laid, and Frank is all about getting laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GSA (Stands For Get Some Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://zarathuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**zarathuse**](http://zarathuse.livejournal.com/) for the beta and [](http://verbyna.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://verbyna.livejournal.com/)**verbyna** for the cheerleading.

Frank is getting a blowjob from a lesbian when he first meets Gerard Way.

It's his first ever GSA meeting. Mikey tipped him off that it was a great place to get laid, and Frank is all about getting laid. He only recently discovered the joys of having his dick touched by people who aren't him, and they are joyous indeed.

Chicks are skittish, though. Most of them want to go on dates or something first, which is stupid and frustrating because Frank's mom thinks he isn't old enough to date. All he wants is a quickie in the bathroom. Is that so much to ask?

"Dudes," is Mikey's advice when Frank expresses this frustration. "Way less hassle. You can even ask 'em ahead of time whether they spit or swallow."

"Score," says Frank.

He shows up early, again on Mikey's recommendation. Apparently the easiest targets tend to hover around the meeting place beforehand, deciding whether or not to stick around. That means Frank might be able to use the meetings to hook up without having to actually go to the meetings. Double score.

The only person there when he arrives is a pretty freshman girl. She startles, looking worried, when he walks in.

"Hey," he says. "Here for gay club?"

She bites her lip. "I don't know. I don't even know if I'm... I don't know."

He grins, hopping up on a desk. "I can help you figure that out." He points to his crotch. "If you don't love this, you don't love dudes."

She snorts, but he can see the curiosity in her eyes. Sweet. A girl, even. Triple fucking score.

It only takes him another five minutes to get her on her knees. He's pretty sure she's never sucked cock before, but there's no such thing as a bad blowjob. He helps her through it, not choking her too much, because he's an awesome fucking Samaritan.

She pulls off. "I'm pretty sure I'm gay," she says.

"Aw, don't leave me hanging," says Frank. "How do you know you won't like splooge if you haven't tried it?"

She bends her head again, somewhat reluctantly. He's like a homosexuality litmus test. He can see it now, lines of orientationally confused girls stretching out the door. Step right up, ladies, suck some cock and check your panties for indications of heterosexual dampness. One at a time, one at a time...

"Maja?" says a shocked voice from the doorway. The girl nearly falls over in her haste to detach Frank's genitals from her uvula. Frank sighs, long-suffering, and looks over to find out who's blue-balling him today.

The boy is older, he thinks. His hair is a mess, and not in a cool intentional way. He's wearing a Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt and ratty black jeans, and his face is the picture of astonished concern.

"Maja, are you all right? What's going on?"

The girl's face is bright red. "I'm gonna... just..." she stammers and speed-walks out the door.

The boy looks over at Frank, who realizes belatedly that his cock is still hanging out. It would probably be awkward to start messing with it now, so he just leaves it there. "She was confused about her sexuality," he explains.

"I know. I talked to her about it after last week's meeting." He's looking pointedly away from Frank.

"I was helping," says Frank. He looks at the boy's shirt again. "Oh, hey, I get it! It's a rainbow! Are you gay? I have a seriously luscious penis here that needs some attention."

"Out," says the boy. "Put on your pants. Scram."

"I thought you guys were all about being open and accepting," complains Frank. "What, you're only accepting of non-sluts or something?"

" _Out._ "

Frank briefly mourns his lost orgasm and sadly zips up his jeans. There's always next week.

***

The next time he goes, he takes Mikey with him. The second they walk in, Monsieur Cockblock storms up and drags Mikey out of the room by the arm. Frank watches the door close behind them, bewildered, then figures he might as well check out the day's offerings while the club chaperone is gone.

There are four people in the room, all guys this time. One of them grins and waves cheerfully. His mouth is poochy and full of cocksucking potential. Frank sits down next to him.

"Welcome!" says the kid. He's practically vibrating with energy. "I'm Brendon. It's good to see a cute new face around here. How's it going?"

"It is going fantastically," says Frank. He digs a Sharpie out of his backpack and grabs Brendon's wrist. "Here," he says, scribbling down his phone number, "is the number you should call if that cockblocker of a senior won't let me pick you up today. Cool?"

Brendon's eyes widen. "Yeah, yeah, cool!"

"Actually," Frank says. "How committed are you to staying out the rest of this shindig?"

"Not committed," says Brendon immediately. "Not at all committed. This shindig, in fact, is my saucy mistress, while you are my devoted husband for the next ten minutes. You come first. Lead the way."

They're on their way out when Mikey and Monsieur Cockblock come back in. "Brendon?" asks Monsieur Cockblock, living up to his new pseudonym. "Where are you going?"

"To get laid," Frank announces, and drags off his conquest before his balls fall off. Seriously, he hasn't fucked anyone's throat in _days._ It is a heinous state of affairs when a guy's sex life can be legitimately negatively affected by an unwashed art kid wearing Invader Zim sneakers.

Mikey finds him later, smoking on the front steps of the school. "So you flashed my brother last week," he says calmly.

"Dude, that nerdy prude is related to you?" demands Frank. "Seriously?"

"Gerard gets laid more than you do, actually," says Mikey. "It's kind of obnoxious to live with."

"What? But he looks like a fucking constipated owl every time he sees me trying to hook up."

"Maybe that's because you're hooking up with lesbians and Mormons?" suggests Mikey.

"Brendon's a Mormon?" Today is just chock-damn-full of surprises. "Do they, like, make their kids vacuum the house with their mouths or something? 'Cause dude had some serious suction capabilities going on."

Mikey shrugs. There's a brief pause while he waits for Frank to stub out his cigarette, then he says, "Wanna fuck me in Gerard's car?"

"Oh hell yes," says Frank.

***

The next week, Frank wanders into the GSA meeting half an hour late. They're sitting in a circle, listening to a bushy-haired boy talk. Brendon glances up hopefully, trying to meet Frank's eyes, but much as Frank enjoys the Mormon hoover lips, he already has Brendon's number. He's here for new meat. He sits down between two other dudes he doesn't know.

"I feel kind of shitty for taking all the attention like this," the bushy-haired kid is saying. His voice is squeaky, like his balls haven't dropped or something. "I'm not even gay. I get a lot of shit, but it doesn't really strike home for me, you know? It's not as bad."

"No, Ray, no," Gerard says sympathetically. "You're the S in GSA, and you're important too. It's all about changing worldviews, making this school a less homophobic place, and the abuse you're dealing with is a symptom of that problem. We're all here for you."

The other kids are nodding. Someone puts a hand on Ray's shoulder. Frank fails to suppress his snort.

Gerard turns a cold eye on him. "Frank, this is a safe space," he says. "You need to be kind."

"Man, kindness is not what you guys need," says Frank. "Kindness, you got. You are full to the fucking brim on kindness. What that kid needs is some fucking karate lessons. Dude," he addresses Ray, "I will tutor you in asskicking in exchange for blowjobs. Trust me, it'll do you a hell of a lot more good than storytime here."

"Frank!" admonishes Gerard. "We do not use GSA meetings as negotiation grounds for prostitution!"

Frank pouts.

After the meeting, Frank is all set to do some hardcore mingling in the hallway, but Gerard holds him back. Big fucking surprise, Frank thinks moodily, watching his best prospects wander out. God forbid anyone get laid. It's like Gerard hates happiness.

Gerard launches into a sob story about how he started the GSA three years ago, when homophobic bullies conducted daily massacres in the classrooms and gay kids were the Sneetches with none upon thars. Frank puts up with it for about a minute and a half, then says impatiently, "No, really, you're gay, right? Wouldn't you rather have a cock in your mouth?"

Gerard gives him the constipated owl face.

"I will actually suck _you_ off to get you to shut up," says Frank. "I don't know if you realize what a concession that is for me, but be honored."

"Okay," says Gerard. "I'll get to the point, then. You might not think this group is necessary or important, but to some of these kids, it's all that keeps them sane in this school. You're being disruptive. If you don't stop taking advantage of people here, I'm going to ask you not to come back. And if you come back anyway, I'm going to have to get the school administration involved."

"How about you let other people make their own decisions about their sex lives?" shoots back Frank. "Isn't it kind of disrespectful of you to assume they're being taken advantage of?"

Gerard puts his hands on his hips. Frank folds his arms. Gerard narrows his eyes. Frank narrows his.

"I am entirely serious about the blowjob offer," says Frank.

"Not a Popsicle's chance in toddler hell," says Gerard.

Ray is waiting outside the classroom, wide-eyed and nervous, so at least Frank gets to follow through on that exchange of services. Ray isn't as good at sucking cock as Brendon, but the hair is handy to hang onto, and Frank gets to beat him up to boot. By the end of the lesson, Ray is splattered with jizz and able to do some serious knee damage.

Through it all, Frank can't stop thinking about Gerard. Just because he doesn't usually get turned down, that's all. Nothing whatsoever to do with his stupid cartoon shoes or his stupid earnest face.

***

The next time Gerard tries to pull his cockblocking act, Frank is fucking Mikey on Gerard's bed. This, he will acknowledge, is somewhat asking for it.

Mikey is skeptical about the whole affair. "Gerard's bed is not a sexy place," he says. "Like. Batman sheets. Unironic, literal Batman sheets."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't do Christian Bale," says Frank. "Don't even lie."

"Whatever," says Mikey, who will pretty much fuck wherever.

Frank is balls-deep in Mikey's ass when Gerard walks in, drops his glass of orange juice, and screams. It's pretty hilarious, actually. Frank grins cheerfully and doesn't stop thrusting. Gerard turns tail and dashes out of the room.

"You could, like," says Mikey. "Stop?"

Frank is pretty sure that doesn't actually count as telling him to stop. "Do I have to?"

"Whatever," says Mikey. "I'm sure as fuck not coming after that, though."

Frank sees it through, because the look on Gerard's face when he walked in was pretty fucking hot, and he tries to make a point of never passing up a chance to come all over someone else's bed. Mikey lies there stoically until he's done.

"You could just ask him out," he says after Frank pulls out. "Instead of traumatizing both of us for life like this."

"I did," says Frank. "I even offered to blow him. When have I ever blown anybody?"

"Never, as far as my dick is aware," says Mikey. "But that's not the same thing as asking someone out."

Frank shakes his head. "Man, if I wanted to woo somebody until they put out, I'd date a fucking girl," he says. He zips up and wanders out to the living room, where Gerard gives him a wounded look from between the largest set of hipster earphones Frank has ever seen in his life.

He waves. Gerard draws his legs to his chest and perches his chin on his knees, still looking like Frank just killed his mom or something. Frank can hear the Misfits blasting out of the headphones.

Progress, Frank thinks. Gerard has seen him in flagrante delicto twice now. It should be impossible for him to resist the magnificence of the Cock of Iero for much longer. It's only a matter of time, really.

***

The GSA is having a bake sale. Frank has been totally good, he has not had oral sex during meeting times at all in weeks, and for some reason Gerard is still refusing his generosity.

"But my brownies are awesome," whines Frank. "Why won't you let me help out?"

Gerard is unmoving. "We do not use GSA fundraisers to deal illegal drugs."

"Dude, you can charge like eight bucks a pop for them, though," says Frank. "You'll meet your fundraising goals in no time. Everyone's happy."

"No."

"Well, then can I suck your cock?"

Gerard glares at him. The rest of the circle of gay-kids-and-Ray start giggling. Frank grins unapologetically.

"Okay," says Gerard loudly, "Meeting over, see you all on Tuesday for the bake sale."

Frank waits until everyone else is gone and Gerard is gathering up his meeting-leader clipboard and shit. "So, I have a question for you."

Gerard raises one dubious eyebrow.

"Mikey said you get laid all the time. But most of the out gay kids in school are in this club, and you don't hit on anyone here. How do you get so much ass?"

"I don't hook up with people from school," says Gerard. "And I don't hook up with kids."

Frank suspects he is being mocked. "Are you calling me a kid?"

Gerard sighs. "Yeah, Frank," he says. "You're a kid. You're fucking fifteen years old. You have sex with anything that lifts its tail, and you only want to have sex with me because I don't want to have sex with you."

"You do," says Frank confidently. "You're not blind. I'm fucking hot."

Gerard shakes his head. "Arrogance isn't hot," he says. "Being an asshole only attracts the kind of person who wants to fuck assholes. I'm not interested. I could have been, but your chances went down the drain the second I saw you using a confused, vulnerable fourteen-year-old as a sex toy. Give up, Frank. It's not happening."

So obviously Frank has to get him drunk.

***

Concerts, it turns out, are where Gerard finds his hookups. Mikey shares this information in exchange for a rimming session, which is just not the best fifteen minutes of Frank's life at _all._

It's worth it, though, when he goes to a local show and finds Gerard slamming beers at the bar. He must have a fake ID or know a bouncer or something. Frank keeps a safe distance until he's watched four bottles empty down Gerard's gullet. That, plus however many he had before Frank found him, should be enough.

He follows Gerard to the bathroom. It's single-occupancy, but Gerard leaves the door unlocked, which is an invitation if Frank ever saw one. He slips inside and flips off the light before Gerard turns around enough to see him.

"What the..." mumbles Gerard.

Frank drops to his knees and fumbles Gerard's jeans open, pulling out his cock. It already has a condom on it.

"The fuck?" says Frank.

"Frank?" says Gerard. "Jesus Christ, would you give it _up_." He shoves Frank's head away.

"You wear a condom to concerts?" demands Frank incredulously. "Just, like, as an accessory?"

"Gotta be safe," slurs Gerard.

Man. Fuck this shit. Frank doesn't turn the light back on when he leaves.

***

Brendon asks Frank out the next week.

Frank stares at him, uncomprehending. "Go out?" he says. "Like, to ice cream and a movie?"

Brendon shrugs awkwardly. "We could, if you want. But I meant, like. Be my boyfriend?"

He looks like he's expecting outright rejection, but he still seems nervous and hopeful. It would be easy as hell to laugh it off, mock him for even considering it, but actually, hey. Brendon is damn hot on his knees, and the curve of his ass promises more hotness to come. Frank wouldn't actually mind fucking only him for a while. And god damn it, he can't stand Gerard thinking he knows how Frank's head works.

"Sure," he says. Brendon's eyes light up, and. Huh. It actually feels pretty good, seeing him happy like this. Frank is perplexed and mildly intrigued.

Mikey laughs and laughs and laughs. "Holy shit," he splutters between gasping breaths. "And the Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day. Brendon Lou Who has saved Christmas. Frank motherfucking Iero has learned how to be _nice._ Hold on, hold on, I gotta mark this down in my calendar."

Frank glowers. "I'm not, like, rescuing stray cats and donating my shit to charity. I'm just fucking one person for a little while. Shut the fuck up."

Mikey makes a big show out of checking his temperature until Frank punches his nose bloody. It's a little bit overkill, but Frank feels that he's justified, and Mikey doesn't complain. He just leans over to drip some blood on Frank's neck. Frank is about to tell him to clean it up with a wink when he remembers that's not allowed anymore.

It's weird. But then he thinks that Brendon isn't allowed either, that Brendon isn't fucking anyone except him. It's weird, yeah, but it's interesting. He's okay with it, for now.

***

"C IS FOR COOKIE!" bellows Brendon. "THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!"

Frank is reconsidering the boyfriend plan.

The bake sale is doing reasonably well, although not nearly as well as it would be doing if Gerard had let Frank make his special brownies. But he bites his tongue and hands out boring non-illicit cupcakes and doesn't even steal any money from the cash box.

Gerard is looking at him like he's grown another head.

Brendon collapses on Frank's lap and wraps his arms around Frank's neck, giggling madly. Frank slips a hand under his shirt, dragging his nails along the soft skin of Brendon's hip. Brendon arches his back and kisses Frank deeply, hands spreading across the back of his head.

"Keep it PG, you two," says Gerard uncomfortably from the folding chair next to Frank's.

Brendon breaks the kiss and smiles brilliantly at Gerard. "We're recalibrating the dominant paradigm by publicly demonstrating a loving, monogamous homosexual relationship!" he announces proudly. "Just like you said needs to happen for major social change!"

Gerard looks like he just bit into a grapefruit with the peel still on. "Monogamous?" he asks doubtfully, looking at Frank.

"Monogamous," says Frank firmly. He allows himself to enjoy Gerard's expression for exactly four seconds, then pulls Brendon back down for another kiss.

When Brendon bounces off to reel in some more customers, Gerard leans in close. "I don't know what the hell you're doing, but if you hurt him, I am going to be fucking pissed," he whispers to Frank.

"Goodness," says Frank. "What have I ever done to deserve such mistrust?"

It kind of was about Gerard in the beginning, but Frank has decided that if his life is going to revolve around anyone's dick, it should be his own. And Brendon, it turns out, is quite willing to enable that. He's given Frank so many orgasms that Frank has started giving him a few extra out of guilt over the imbalance, which has never happened to him before. Gerard, Frank has concluded, is irrelevant.

Gerard swipes up a stray bit of cupcake frosting with his finger and licks it off slowly. Frank's breath catches in his throat.

Mostly irrelevant.

***

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me oh my god _Frank_..."

Brendon's ass is the best thing since sliced bread. It's the best thing since any bread. Frank would, in fact, give up bread altogether if he were forced to choose between it and Brendon's glorious, perky, tight rear end. He spreads Brendon's ass cheeks with his hands and pounds in again and again, getting closer and closer, until he comes inside Brendon with a grunt.

"More," says Brendon. "Fingers, please, come on."

Frank has never really cared much about other people during sex. He's there to get off, and if they get off too, then whatever. Brendon seems to be fine with this, which is why Frank has started paying more attention to him. If Brendon isn't going to take care of himself, someone should. Orgasms are nifty, is Frank's reasoning. People he likes should have them. And he does like Brendon.

He buries his fingers in Brendon's ass, fucking him in the same rhythm as he did with his cock, and slithers down to give him a sloppy blowjob at the same time. Blowjobs are something else Frank has never been on the giving side of much, but Brendon makes such fun noises that he doesn't really mind.

After he comes, Brendon curls up against Frank and murmurs, "Thank you." He's gazing up at Frank adoringly, like Frank didn't get just as much out of it as he did. He always does this, acts like he doesn't deserve Frank. It's kind of annoying, but it's not Brendon that's annoying, it's all the shit he knows Brendon has gone through to end up so grateful to be fucking cuddled by a dude. It makes Frank want to punch people. Frank is a dick, but he's not, like, a _malicious_ dick. He doesn't care if he fucks with people in the process of reaching his goals, but he doesn't actually set out to fuck with them. And he certainly doesn't stomp all over cute kids like Brendon for no reason. That's just not cool.

Brendon squeezes Frank's waist. Frank kisses the top of his head. Brendon's parents suck ass. Churches suck ass. Homophobia fucking sucks ass. Frank is not gonna fucking stand for this shit.

***

"You pretty much already are in the GSA," Gerard points out reasonably. "I mean, you show up to the meetings, and you helped with the bake sale. There's no official, like, membership card or whatever. You just do stuff, like you already are."

"But what about the rest of it?" Frank demands. "I've been to the meetings and the fucking bake sale, whatever, that's all bullshit. Don't you guys actually _do_ anything?"

Gerard frowns defensively. "Like what?"

"Like, like patrolling the school beating up bullies," says Frank. "Like petitioning the school for equal rights, or fucking calling up Congress. Like making sure dudes are allowed on the cheerleading squad if they want to be. Like volunteering for the, I don't know, gay militia or whoever does real gay rights shit. Like protests. All you guys do is sit around and _talk._ "

Life is too short to waste on tissues and therapy. Frank doesn't do bullshit. Frank does _fists._

"Well, if you want to spearhead something, I encourage that," says Gerard. He wrinkles his forehead. "You're not... doing this to impress me or something, are you?"

"Fuck you," says Frank, irritated. "I'm doing this because people like Brendon don't know how, okay? God, you say I'm arrogant. Go fucking fuck yourself."

Gerard sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you want to get more involved, Frank. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to support you."

Yeah, no. Frank doesn't need Gerard and his support. Frank needs someone who knows how to damage knees.

He texts Brendon: _can i kiss ray for social justice?_

 _no tongue_ , Brendon responds, and Frank has a plan.

***

Frank knows who the assholes are at this school. Assholes have a tendency to find one another and collide, and Frank has gotten into fistfights with every jerk there.

It's not the jocks who are the worst. They're the easiest to rile up, but they're not the meanest. The worst ones are the Future Business Leaders of America, the kids who dress neatly and get good grades and say shitty things about important people behind their backs and unimportant people in front of their faces. Those kids are the ones who are going to march out into the world and spread the kind of bullshit that makes GSAs necessary.

Frank walks around with Ray, and when he sees one of the real jerks, he kisses him. And because Frank and Ray are unimportant people in the eyes of the assholes, they say things to their faces. And _that's_ when Frank can beat their shit up.

It's spectacularly effective until Frank gets suspended.

He's gone for ten days, and when he gets back, Gerard is livid. He corners Frank before a meeting and yells, "You can't just _punch_ people! Jesus, Frank, you're being as bad as them! How can we get rid of hate by hating them back?"

"I'm not hating them," says Frank. "It's classical conditioning. They say shit, they get punched. They get punched for saying shit enough times, they'll stop saying shit. It's science."

Gerard buries his face in his hands and makes some quiet whimpering noises. Frank squeezes past him to go make some more rainbow buttons with the rad new button machine Brendon got off eBay. He plans to pin them on random people without their knowledge.

He's using his powers of douchery for good. It feels pretty awesome, he can't lie.

***

"I'm pretty sure I should break up with Brendon," says Frank.

Mikey looks up.

"Like, he's a good kid, don't get me wrong, but it's not eternal love or anything. And he's kind of... acting like it is. Isn't it mean to lead someone on like that?"

Mikey raises his eyebrows.

"No, dude, it's not about Gerard. I'm fucking over Gerard. He's a fucking pussy. I never wanted to date him or whatever, anyway, I just wanted to see if I could get him to blow me. I couldn't, experiment over, my animal magnetism has been defeated. End of story. It's about what's right for Brendon, you know? He deserves someone who can give him what he wants out of a relationship. I pretty much want sex. And he's awesome at sex, I am not complaining about the sex, but that's not all he's looking for. It's getting kind of uncomfortable, when I can tell he wants to say sappy shit about love. I'm basically using him. That's not really cool."

Mikey shrugs.

"Yeah," Frank decides. "I'll do it tomorrow." He claps Mikey on the back. "Good talk."

***

Brendon does not take it well.

His eyes aren't dry for days. Frank tries not to feel too guilty. It means he's doing the right thing, ending it now before Brendon gets even more emotionally attached. He wishes he could help Brendon out, but seeing him isn't going to make anything better, so he stays away. He tasks Ray with sticking near him, keeping him company and making sure he doesn't get picked on for the crying. Ray is pretty good at kicking ass by now. Frank trusts him with Brendon.

At the next GSA meeting, Gerard announces that he wants to go to the senior prom in drag. "I don't have a date, though," he says. "Anyone willing to risk walking into prom with a drag queen on their arm?"

Frank flails his hand in the air. "Me, me, oh I will totally be your bodyguard dude person!" he says.

Gerard looks surprised. "Would Brendon be okay with that?"

A sob rips from Brendon's throat and he stumbles out of the room. Ray hurries after him. Gerard's mouth drops. "What? What did I say?"

"Dude," says Frank. "I thought gay guys were supposed to be all about the gossip. There are only, like, six of us. How can you not have heard that Brendon and I broke up?"

"Shit," says Gerard and heads for the door.

Frank goes after him and catches him in the hall. "Give him and Ray a minute, okay?" he says. "Ray's been pretty good about calming him down."

Gerard turns on him furiously. "What the hell," he snaps. "I said not to hurt him and what the fuck do you turn around and do? Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

Frank steps back, stung. "He was fucking picking out china, man. It's better this way. I didn't want to lead him on."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about your commitment issues before you agreed to go out with him in the first place."

"Commitment issues?" Frank tries not to laugh, and fails. "We lasted, like, a month. I'm pretty sure that's just about normal for a high school relationship. And it was my _first_ relationship. Cut me some fucking slack."

Gerard pinches his lips together and stalks off after Brendon and Ray.

***

 _he wants to go to prom with you, he just has his head up his ass_ , says Mikey's text.

Frank wanders over to Mikey and Gerard's house. It's dinnertime, which means Mikey is in the kitchen microwaving a packet of ramen when Frank shows up. The Ways are not big on family meals.

"He's in his room," says Mikey. "I think he's, like, trying on prom dresses."

With this information in mind, Frank does not knock, hoping to catch Gerard changing. Unfortunately, Gerard is neither naked nor in a dress, although there are several dresses draped over various items of furniture.

Gerard is lying on his bed, reading a comic book. He looks up. "What?"

"Hi," retorts Frank. He glances at the dresses. "Picked one out yet?"

Gerard frowns, like he thinks Frank is mocking him, although for once he isn't. "Not for sure. I'm wavering between the pink and black one and the dark blue one."

"Show me," says Frank. He hops on the end of Gerard's bed and crosses his legs, making himself comfortable.

Gerard closes his comic book and drops it on the floor next to his bed. "What do you want, Frank?"

"I want to help you pick out a dress," says Frank. "I want to take you to the prom and be there for you in case anyone starts shit. I want the world to be a better place, and I think you're better at making that happen than I am, so maybe I want to learn from you. And to be perfectly honest, I want to see you in your skivvies." He taps Gerard's ankle. "C'mon. Model for me."

Gerard gives him a long look. Then he stands up. Without breaking eye contact, he unzips his hoodie and drops it. He undoes his pants and pushes them down, pulls his shirt over his head, and then very slowly steps out of his boxers.

Frank looks at his face, not his cock. It's not as much of an effort as he would have expected.

Gerard picks up a pair of sensible black cotton panties, not fancy lingerie but clearly designed for women, and puts them on. He unhooks the pink and black dress from its hanger, slips his arms into the sleeves and turns around. Frank gets up to zip him up, then steps back to look at him.The dress is mid-thigh-length, a little poofy, with a high neckline.

Gerard stands there for a moment, letting Frank look, before turning around and presenting the zipper. Frank slides it down, watching Gerard's pale back appear, and then just a glimpse of the panties at the bottom. Gerard takes a deep breath and steps out of the dress.

He hangs it back up and reaches for the other one. It's ankle-length and sleeveless, deep blue with silver jewels dotting the torso. He puts it on over his head with his back to Frank. Frank reaches over to zip it up. When the zipper gets to the top, he lets his hand move up and across Gerard's back, gently grasping his bare shoulder and turning him.

It's incredible how much more feminine Gerard looks like this. He's always had a girlish face, but it looks even more so without the context of baggy band shirts and sneakers. Frank trails his fingers down Gerard's arm to his hand and takes it. "This one," he says quietly.

"Yeah?" whispers Gerard.

"Yeah," says Frank. He thinks about kissing Gerard, about laying him down on the bed and fucking him with the dress still on. He thinks about what Gerard will look like with his hair and makeup done. "Yeah. This one."

***

Gerard doesn't even look like a guy in drag. Frank thought the point of this was to get in their faces, to stand out and make a statement. But when Gerard comes to pick him up (because Gerard is the one with a car), he doesn't look ostentatious in his makeup and barrettes. He just looks calmly, peacefully beautiful.

Frank is surprisingly okay with it.

No one picks on them at the dance. No one even notices, really. Not many people know Gerard well enough to recognize him like this. Frank doesn't get to pick any fights or beat anyone up. They drink punch, they watch the guy who tries to spike the punch get kicked out, they dance. They sit down for a while, and Gerard makes snippy comments about the sartorial decisions of their fellow students. They slow-dance, and Gerard touches his cheek to Frank's. Frank is kind of starting to understand how Brendon felt about the china.

It's anticlimactic, in a way, since Frank was all geared up for a fight. Gerard drives him home, and Frank sits there for a moment, just looking at Gerard and his dress and his makeup and his smile.

"I think I could kiss you," says Frank. "I think you'd be okay with that."

Gerard smirks. "Maybe you should ask instead of assuming."

"No," says Frank. "I'm not going to." Gerard's smile starts to fade, and Frank says, "I'm going to ask you to drive me back to your house. And let me stay the night. And if you do that, I'm pretty sure it'll be okay to assume the kissing part."

Gerard tilts his head a little. "Is this just about sex?" he asks.

"I don't know," says Frank. "I thought it was. I wanted it to be. But you just... fucking went to the prom dressed as a girl, and no one noticed, and that made you happy. You don't do shit to fuck with people. You just live the way you want, and somehow that does more to help the GSA kids than any protests or whatever. You're just you. It makes me feel all goopy and chick-flicky in my stomach."

Gerard laughs. "Yeah, okay, Frank," he says. "Okay."

He drives them back to his house and lets Frank take off the prom dress. He lets Frank push him down onto those stupid fucking Batman sheets. He lets Frank fuck him with his makeup still on and his barrettes still in, and then in the morning he takes off the barrettes and the makeup and lets Frank fuck him again.

***

Monogamy is pretty okay. Frank didn't mind it much the first time around, but he doesn't mind it at all this time. Gerard has definitely had a lot of experience in bed, and he's not shy about trying new things. Frank is sure he won't get bored for a good long while.

Maja gets a girlfriend, and Frank doesn't make a douchey comment about letting him watch, although he thinks it very hard. Brendon doesn't officially get a boyfriend, but Frank has a strong suspicion that Ray is not actually a rock-solid example of the S in GSA. Brendon seems happier, in any case, and Frank can accept that the reasons for that happiness are no longer any of his business.

Mikey continues fucking around, and mocks both Frank and Gerard on a regular basis for settling down. Then he comes down with genital warts. It's the best day of Frank's life.

Except maybe-- _maybe_ \--for prom. But that's fucking sappy, so he goes with the genital warts.


End file.
